totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3
"The Minotaur's Fortress" is the 3rd episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary Schaal and Hank arrive at Roguehill where another Incarnate has built a massive labyrinthine fortress. Liza, a friend of Hank's from the military, meets them. She tells them the fortress was made by the Minotaur, who began making it after returning from the war and still builds it, tearing down the city to do so. Schaal asks if they are going to kill him to when the Minotaur steps onto a balcony and declares to the city the time for war is nigh, unable to accept the war is over. Liza takes her to a tent refugee camp where the people who lost their homes due to his fortress now live. That night Hank and Schaal enter the fortress. Schaal is frightened when she sees a multitude of dead men killed by the booby traps. Hank remembers how Theo, the Minotaur, was scared of dying until Hank inspired him to fight. Hank successfully ditches Schaal when he makes a portcullis fall between them. Liza, who had followed, comes to take Schaal back as she will probably die if she continues. Schaal refuses and Liza helps her open the barrier. Hank arrives at the heart of the labyrinth where Theo greets him, having become drastically paranoid he will be killed by "the enemy". Hank forces himself to say he is Theo's enemy and they fight. Hank is wounded when he falls through the floor. Schaal arrives to beg Theo to stop in vain. Theo swings his axe, but Hank catches it. Liza explains Hank reveals his true power at night as he shapeshifts into a werewolf. Theo says his fear doesn't end no matter how big a fortress he builds so Hank ends it for him by striking him down with his claws. Hank shoots him, saying Theo can finally rest, and Schaal does not call out for him to stop. Captain Claude, leader of the Incarnate Extermination Squad, Coup de Grace, parades down the streets of the Union's capital with his unit. A dead Incarnate lies on a wagon they pull. The people cheer for them while the Union's president watches. Cain is shown with a white-haired girl, looking at a picture of Hank and Schaal. Characters *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Hank Henriette *Liza Renecastle *Theodore Sherman *Claude Withers *Richard Withers *Cain Madhouse *Miglieglia Anime Differences *At this point of the episode, the comedy is completely omitted from the anime. **Hank and Schaal resting to drink tea is omitted. **Hank running away from Liza is omitted. **Liza explaining how Hank got a bullet hole in his uniform is omitted. *The conversation and the introduction of Liza is altered to have a conversation on the street instead of during the inn. *Hank did not use the a signal flare in this episode. *Theo's face is often seen switching between his human and Incarnate form. This doesn't happen in the manga. *Incarnate Extermination Unit Coup de Grace is introduced much earlier compared to the manga.